


Tekishaseizon

by FriendlyBendly



Series: Yukō [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Nohara Rin Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyBendly/pseuds/FriendlyBendly
Summary: In this universe Rin didn't die, and Obito got nursed back to health by Madara but escapes Madaras confined grasp. This leads to Obito rejoining Konohagakure. Team Minato continued to flourish, leading to all three aspiring students becoming full-fledged shinobi, and continuing to serve the leaf.IN THE NINJA WORLD, THOSE WHO DON'T FOLLOW THE RULES ARE TRASH. BUT, THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR FRIENDS ARE EVEN WORSE THAN TRASH.
Series: Yukō [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Tekishaseizon

Doton: Iwayado kuzushi!

The earth roared, and the roof above them made of piled together stones began to collapse. Their legs trembling, their minds racing to find an exit in the dome-shaped cave.

He remembered it so vividly. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see Iwa ninja, with his shit-eating grin. Every time, he wishes he had his current abilities. The thought of a Mokuton spear piercing the Iwa shinobi made him smile. The dead confused eyes, as the once arrogant Shinobi looked down, seeing the large hole in his stomach.

Yes, it would be nice. But it's all in the past now. He didn't know why the thought pleased him. Everything did end up fairly well in the end. Well, for the most part.

"Oi".

But the thought that it could have ended better kept pestering him, if only he cou-

"Pssst!" a slightly annoyed voice spoke beside him.

Obito woke up from his brainwork, looking around frantically, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

"You up?" Kakashi said, slightly condescending.

"Yeah, Bakakashi, I am." Obito retaliated.

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, very well knowing that wasn't the case.

"Look." he substituted with. "Down there." Kakashi made a slight gesture, pointing down at the creek.

Obito followed his pointer finger, seeing what he was referring to. By the shore, a mix of bandits and mercenaries were loading people and cargo into Sampans. The creek was slim, not big enough for large ships to sail through the passage. The Creek was sandwiched in between large rock formations. Obito climbed slightly higher up the tree that they had been kneeling on, making his way carefully as not to startle the birds, potentially alerting the ground level thugs. He was certain he could take them out with ease. Just a high jump, and saplings quickly transforming into deadly sharp wooden spears bursting from his palms. but not without the risk of the hostages and slaves getting hurt or beheaded.

Kakashi was also analyzing the situation.

"I got an idea."

"Let me hear it."

We stun them all."

"What? Like, with Raiton? And paralyzing the hostages too? Obito, how do you think Minato Sensei would react hearing that? If he found it, we would get our asses woop-

"Kakashi," Obito said, staring him dead in the eye. "You are without a doubt the most proficient with Raiton in the whole of Konohagakure. If anyone can do this, it's you. Just, Do it how you feel most comfortable with. Spreading the range of your Raikiri or something else, I don't care, nor do I have the same proficient with Raiton as you, so i can't say guide you."

Kakashi observed him, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Maa Maa, I'll do it."

Obito Smirked. "You better, Bakakashi."

"Yeah yeah." As Kakashi took off, breaking the densely packed treetops, letting the sunshine through, like a cool breeze on a winter day.


	2. Komorebi

Kakashi swiftly landed by a tree atop the sleek slithering stone formations. Kneeling by the grass and observing his options for getting closer, he scouted a small path that led down into the small valley, that the bandits had used as a dock. He was quite certain he could make the jump down if he chooses too, but it would be too noisy. Instead, he preferred the more discreet opportunity to skid down the mountainous path. He looked over at Obito, who was conveying locations with ANBU hand signs. Obito put his ring finger and thumb together, signaling that it was safe to move down the spiraling path. Kakashi Shunsin further into the wilderness, finding a more optimal location to descend the path. Crouched down, he made his way, stopping now and then. Roughly halfway down, he picked up a Chakra signature coming closer. With a Chakra enhanced kick of his legs, he scurried into the bushes. As the figure drew closer, he silently drew a Kunai from his pouch. Observing the man, he was in his mid-forties, ruffled black hair and a scar running down his left cheek. He almost looked like an older Obito, if his scar was on the right. Without hesitation, he jumped out at the man, both feet placed squarely on his chest. He thrust his Kunai down the thug's throat, silencing his existence. The Bandit left the mortal plane with a gurgle and a hard thud, that spat dirt up in the air. Kakashi removed the kunai that had been firmly placed in his opponent's larynx. He then picked up the once lively man upon his shoulder, and hurried back into the greenery. When he had dumped the body, he realized he hadn't done this kind of work since he became team 7s _Sensei_. He remembered the days where he and Obito would infiltrate a high-security compounds, as part of their ANBU work. Obito hadn't been ANBU nearly as long as Kakashi had, but sometimes he wondered if Obito used his time as part of ANBU as a way to cope. He still didn't fully understand what happened to him after their departure, no matter how many times Inoichi and Minato explained it. Just the thought of this supposed "Madara" grooming Obito made his stomach turn. Taking advantage of a child was one of the most despicable actions one could take, and Kakashi had seen plenty of it throughout his time working as ANBU; Children religiously defending adults, like their lives depended on it. Which it sadly probably did.

"O-oi! Stop right there!"

Kakashi rose from his thought, quickly orienting himself. Slight down the steep pathway, an accordingly clad Shinobi had his Katana drawn, aiming it at Kakashi's throat. This opponent differed much from the bandit he had disposed of early. Damn it. if only he hadn't fallen in thought, he would have recognized the distinct chakra signature, that differed from the common bandit. He most likely wouldn't be able to Shunsin behind him, and making the hand signs for Raikiri would without a doubt leave the opposite shinobi favorably inclined to charge him. His racing mind was laid to rest, when a distinctly familiar pattern appeared behind his opponent. Obito emerged from it, landing silently behind him. Over the shinobis shoulder, he sent him a bittersweet smile, as to say "Really?". He slowly put his hand up behind Kakashi's captor, and a small _sakura_ flower bloomed from it. A small huff of pollen puffed out, gently settling on the face of the now unconscious missing-nin.

"Yeah, good going there prodigy," Obito said snarkily.

"Thank you," Kakashi answered, instead of firing back.

Obito not expecting a thank and mumbled something along the lines of "It's ok."

Are you hurt?" he questioned quickly to hid his imminent flush. "Rin would kill me if she found out that you got hurt on my watch."

"No no, I'm fine. Just go back to your tree and spot, while thinking of your beloved Rin."

"Yeah alright asshole, I get it. And no, I might as well stay here. we're so close to the waterfront, I might as well assist here.

"Ok. you take the lead."

"Gotchu".


	3. Tsundoku

Looking between the thick bushes, out onto the blue lagoon, Kakashi found slightly higher up ground, waiting for Obito's signal. Kakashi looked promisingly down at Obito, waiting for his signal. Obito held his hand in the air, an ANBU hand sign, signaling he was beginning. Before the thugs and bandits alike could react, Obito charged at one of them with his arm at shoulder level and bent it like a hook. he caught a surprised, armored and old looking figure right in the sternal. The old man fell back with such force, that sand spurted under him. With the other hand, Obito weaved the signs for dragon - tiger - hare. 

_Suiton: Mizurappa!_

Obito put his fingers up to his mouth, forming a talon-like shape. water started spewing out of his mouth at a high velocity, drenching everything around him, including himself. The mercenaries couldn't catch their breath before a deafening screech and blue flash sounded above them. Kakashi thrust his hand forward when within distance, and everything and everyone were lit blue with electricity. After the short and rather one-sided battle Obito stopped his intangibility, used so he wouldn't be caught in the onslaught. The slight stench of burning hairs and flesh filled the air.

"You good?" Kakashi asked, looking down at the landscape of now wet sand and unconscious people. Some were moaning, but didn't seem in shape to fight.

"Yeah I'm fine. You sure you didn't torched the hostages?" Obito questioned.

"Didn't you credit me for being the most proficient with Raiton amongst the whole of Konohagakure?"

"Hey, it's important. Do you know much flank we would get if we injured the people we're supposed to save?"

Kakashi's face was hard to read under the mask, but at this point they had been through so much together. Obito didn't need to see under the mask to understand. As expected, Kakakashi murmured and answered; 

"Maa Maa, don't worry, they are all fine. I made sure to not make it lethal. A few weeks in the hospital and they should be fine". Kakashi looked down at the poor souls, looking like they went through hell. Scratches, bruises. Bloodied lips. Worst of all, some of them didn't look older than ten. Knowing it wasn't a potentially dangerous amount of chakra he put into his _Raikiri_ was a big comfort, looking down at them.

"Were there anyone in the sampans?" Obito questioned, pulling him out of his sympathetic trance. "You did have the higher ground, so did you see anything noteworthy?".

"Yeah, it seems like they escorted someone down into the _sampans_ ", Kakashi said hoping the water isolated the deafening howls, as to not have alerted anyone under the deck.

"I'll go In there, I'm most suited for this kind of thing". Obito said, stretching his arms above his head, before taking a charging stance. He lazily blinked, pinwheel-shaped iris' spinning idly. Kakashi didn't mind not being tasked with clearing out the boat. He never was a peoples person. Obito charged towards the small boat, the sand under him not slowing him, due to him holding the sand together with his chakra. If this was any other person, Obitos action would seem idiotic. no different from the common drunkard, competing his with his friend to see who could run into the wall the fastest. But Obito wasn't regular. He was the famed apprentice of Madra Uchiha himself. Possessing the same power as the First Hokage. Mastering every basic chakra nature. Legendary mangekyou Sharingan shinobi, Obito Uchiha.

\----------

Obito couldn't help but think about when he was held hostage by Madara, those endless days, being filled with ideas and ideologies he was too young to grasp. He hated Madara, no matter how strong he had become while training there. But sometimes, during his darkest days after escaping Madaras confined underground lair, he thought about a world only filled with dreams.

Obito snapped out of it, returning to reality. Charging at the boat, he jumped towards it, aiming for slightly under the waterline. A brisk flicker of another world hit him, before he was inside the boat. His fist almost immediately meet a gruntled mercs face. The snapping of bone and the sound a bubble popping, the thug was struck in the jaw, the sheer amount off kinetic energy from the chakra enhanced punch drow the man into the side of the small fishing boat, making it gyrate. Before anyone of the other two mercenaries could stabilize, he spun around and kicked the one nearest the stairs leading to the deck. Obito's heel hit him hard in the liver. The man looked down in horror, caught off guard. Half a second passed before the started thug bent over, paralyzed by the throwing pain. The other goon attempted to hit Obito with a swift _Iaijutsu_ , but Obito was quicker. As the man slashed, Obito passed trough the half-circle the technique had drawn. once he was within a distance in which the Katana was useless, he locked eyes with the sword wielder. Catching the bandit with a _Genjutsu._ The man-made a small hiccup like sound, stemming from his gut. He slit down the tilted wooden walls of the boat. 

Obito looked down at his doing. Hearing a strange gurgling, Obito spun around, only to find two malnourished kids. The girl and boy, brother and sister presumably, looked in horror at the men moaning and lying around. But their eyes were also fixated on Obito's eyes. Most people even in Konoha had never seen a Sharingan, or at least not looked directly into one. But even fewer had seen a Mangekyou Sharingan. And most of those who had were either imprisoned or killed. By his hands or not.

Obito stood watching at them unintelligently for a short while, before coming to his senses. He deactivated his Sharingan and crouched down to meet them at eye level. Good god, they couldn't be more than five, maybe seven, he thought.

"Are you hurt?" Obito asked. Not the most empathetic nor comforting thing to say to kidnap victims, but right now he needed to get them away. The boy clearly in shock, simply stared at him, shaking and unmoving. The more daring sister shook her head.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you away from here. How's that sound?" Obito smiled warmly, during his best to not further escalate the situation. The girl looked with distrust, But finally looked down. signaling that Obito could do whatever they presumed he would do. Obito reactivated his Sharingan, and a monotone whistling sound swept them away. Obito dropped them off at the Konoha hospital, where Minato had made arrangements to have people ready to take care of whoever needed it during the search and rescue mission he had assigned them. Arriving at the gray pavement, nursed in the middle of talking noticed them, and proceeded to walk towards him. The girl grasped Obito vest, hiding behind him. Obito released his vest from the girl's small hands, scruffling her brown straight hair. She hadn't had a bath in weeks.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Their here to help you". Obito said kneeling down as not to tower over her. The girl looked expectingly at him, before carefully shuffling over to the pink-haired nurse. The other nurse who Obito didn't know gestured for the boy to come closer. After a few seconds of wide-eyed studying of the warm nurse, he made his way over to be reunited with his sister, one careful step at a time. It remount him of when he returned to Konoha, having suffered the abuse of Madaras manipulation. These kids would also need to learn how to trust again. Knowing they were in good hands, Obito vision began distorting. he began warping, visualizing in his head where he would reappear. The girl looked back, and catching a nearly unrecognizable glims of this Obito smiled. The girl looked at his contorted figure, rapidly diminishing. For many, that same sight was a terror to behold. But for her, it was hope. Hope knowing that they would never be hurt again.


	4. Jama

"Really? I'm gone for a few minutes, and your first instinct isn't to check up on me? Or at least call out?" Obito said snarkily after having appeared behind Kakashi, looking down at the Icha Icha Tactics book he was holding with one hand. The other hand was in his pocket, as he automatically adopted his usual relaxed stance, which had always agitated Obito. Some things never change.

"Maa Maa, you were never in any danger," Kakashi said, his eyes still locked to pages of the erotic book he always carried with him.

"You could have checked up on me," Obito pouted, clearly annoyed. "Or at least- "

I had to take care of the people here." he interrupted Obito, nodding towards the cave wall where the bandits were tied up from left to right in order of size. Kakashi had always had a quirk for small details like that, whether it was when cleaning, or tying up dangerous criminals. The criminals in question were all burnt to different degrees, some missing an eyebrow, and others having slightly charred skin. Their facial expressions ranged from visible fear to confused life contemplating, and a few stared down Obito and Kakashi. Obito looked along the rock wall where they had been sat, and found the cave entrance that they had spotted from the trees. Kakashi had the same idea, and in a nod of agreement, they walked over towards the cave entrance and descended down into the dimly light cavern.

Walking on the uneven cavern floor, it was easy to stumble on a protruding piece of rock, yet the elite Shinobi maintained silence, all the way to the lowermost levels of the grotto. The only notable resistance they met, besides the irregularly bumpy floor, was a guard patroling. They had easily detected him, and Obito casually sidestepped into the wall as if it were no big deal, and emerged from the oppositely positioned wall slightly behind the thug. Obito quickly and with deadly efficiency put the thug in a shime-waza chokehold, and the thug stopped struggling after a few seconds of futile resistance. Obito calmly as if he had done it before, pushed the man against the wall. It all most looked comical as Obito kept pushing, and it appeared as if the wall had eaten the unconscious scout. But in reality, Obito had simply stored him in Kamui, transporting him as he often did with himself. They continued their descent, until they reached a large opening, shaped like a dome. Pushing up against the wall, they carefully observed the large clearing, where a spit cast dancing shadows. The light source came from a dying fire under the spit. "They're gone," Kakashi spoke. "And they were either inexperienced, or in a rush. Didn't even extinguish the fire properly." Kakashi said, looking around for additional clues. Years of Shinobi work had made him an excellent tracker, but one thing was obvious to anyone, experienced Shinobi or regular commoner. And that was that there had been a struggle. The small layer of dust and particles of rock that had fallen off the stalactite had been disturbed. To both Shinobi's dismay, the disruption of dust led towards a small hole in the cavern wall. Barely able til fit a man. Obito let out a restrained sigh glancing over at Kakashi who had spotted the same, and he didn't exactly look particularly enthusiastic either. As they moved towards the hole and prepared for the claustrophobic nausea, They head a gut-wrenching scream from below. The kind you cry out when your life depends on it. Obito and Kakashi almost simultaneously flinched, as the yelp was silenced by a large and fleshy sounding bash. Without hesitation, Kakashi rushed towards the hole, while Obito went slightly further right, passing through the wall.

After a second of falling in and out of dimensions, Obito arrived to where the scream had stemmed from. Having fallen in a bent-over crouching position, he rose in a split second, getting into a fighting stance. Cursing this world, Obito first noticed a formally clad figure in a suit holding a black-haired woman hostage with a knife, who had a none inconsequential wound on her forehead, gushing blood. Obito gritted his teeth. Watching the woman cry out for help. It swung him back into his elite Shinobi killer mindset and he began analyzing his opponents. Besides the precisely clothed, who Obito assumed was their boss, stood two guards armed. The one to the right looked to be in his early 20'ties and had brown hair, with a streak of white. He had an almost constipated look on him, as he starred down Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan. He was withholding two children, both girls. They were both screaming for their mom, no doubt the woman. They reached out in a fruitless manner, as they were simply yanked back, in a way that didn't look fit for their age. A small scruffling sounded from behind Obito, which turned out to be Kakashi. Rolling out of the tunnel he had already drawn his Katana, per instinct adopting a Kamae stance. This furthered the young fellows constipated expression. On the presumed bosses left were a considerably calmer looking fellow. A quick analysis concluded him to be in his mid 30'ties, also with a streak of white running through his hair. Suddenly, their formally attired leader shouted out;

"Don't come closer, or I'll cut her throat." It would have sounded intimidating, had his voice not cracked mid-sentence. Him being pushed in a corner by two infamous Shinobi, with no apparent escape options didn't exactly help his attempt either.

"Release them," Obito said demandingly, with authority in his voice. Had he been younger he would probably have shouted profanities at them, yelling at them to "Let them go". But this wasn't a younger Obito. This was Obito, hardened by war and intense Shinobi duties, Which often called for cold-blooded killing. Instead, he evaluated the situation calmly, looking for ways to resolve the conflict. Kakashi had always had a back for negotiating, but these men clearly weren't standing down. They knew that there existed a far worse fate than being interrogated by the T&I. Issued by their higher-ranked. They both knew the solution would be to do something similar as when tag-teamed the bandits above ground. Unfortunately, their lack of the element of surprise proofed to big a hindrance. Obito with one hand behind his back began making the hand signs Suiton: Mizurappa. for The suit-wearing criminal picked on on this, edging the Kunai closer to the struggling woman throat, drawing blood. Obito flinched. There wasn't any way this would resolve at out blood spilled. Kakashi realized this too, gripping harder down on his Katana. The man in front of them then uttered;

"Leave. Now. Or this here woman won't be in one piece for much longer."


	5. Zotto Suru

Everything was in slow-motion. Not because of his chakra enhanced reactions or his darting Sharingan. But rather due to Obito sensing from the man's body language that he was dragging his knife across the flailing woman throat. _oh god oh god oh god._ Obito's mind began racing. It would be too slow to throw a kunai at the stalactite and make it fall upon the captor, and the chance of hitting the woman or god forbid the children being held back along with her. The small dugout they were in was too confined to properly wind up for a shuriken throw. And even with his duel mangekyou Sharingan, his Kamui speed would be too slow. It would take a solid second to teleport the knife away, and teleporting the entirety of the captor's arm away would be even slower. _"shes going to die your not going to be able to save her"_ His inner voice keep bickering at him. Why was he like this? He had to do something. But what could he do? The knife only grew ever closer to slicing the woman throat open, and when they realized they lost their bargaining tool they would go for the children. Obito had to act. Fast.

When Obito opened his eyes, he was slightly closer to the group having put his foot forward, whereas seconds before Kakashi and him had been nearly pushed up against the wall. The other difference was the wooden growth on his arm, divulging and meeting their end in the bodies of the opposition. The young adult with the streak of white in his hair was pinned to the wall by his shoulder, hanging limp. He had been killed by a wooden spike, soaring through his throat. Few gurgles escaped his throat, having almost instantly died at the point of impact. His mouth was open, his jaw resting on the wood slightly under it. His eyes looked as if focusing on something no longer there. The older fellow being linked with the young adult by the white streak coursing through his hair had almost had his entire gut replaced by the sheer amount of wood that had been flung at him. He stayed conscious for slightly longer compared to his associate, enough time to shakily look down at would have been his stomach. With visibly painful and exhausted movements, he looked back up at Obito, staring in disbelief. Only to then slump forward, hitting his face on the same Mokuton that penetrated his abdomen with a cringing sound. Lastly was the suit-clad leader. Metal clinging with the cavern floor sounded and echoed around the small dugout. When the knife laid to rest, the woman fell down limp on the cold grotto floor, weakly morphing into the fetal position, the man had let go of her. What the woman had hidden with her body was now obvious. A thin piece of jungle wood was embedded above the suit wearers patellar. The gushing blood turned the otherwise white gold colored accompanying suit trousers ruby-colored. When the realization of the predicament he was in kicked in, his calm and calculated masquerade quickly diminished, his carefully crafted mask transforming into a look of terror. His inability to do anything about what happened- His lack of ability to change what was about to happen was what scared him. temporarily coming to his senses, he wrenched his leg, the comparatively frail piece of wood snapped off where it had started to protrude into his leg. He wicked back, falling backward, only for his hands to quickly be drenched in the accumulative blood of his comrades in arms. Additionally staining the backside of his trousers, along with the base of his suit piece. Obito still staring at him with his lazily spinning mangekyou, snapped off the wood protruding from his collective arm. The Mokuton twisted and morphed, until his hand re-emerged. The man driven into a corner by Obito fruitlessly kicked off with his functioning leg, only driving himself more up against the wall. Obito starred down the man, much like a predator would look at prey. The man was weak. Frail. Obito was certain he could easily finish him off. Like a predator stalking his prey, he slowly stepped close to the man, who recoiled in reaction- Only for Kakashi to delicately place his hand on Obitos shoulder.

"Obito-" Obito winched, tensing. The hand Kakashi had laid on Obito shoulder remained, placed firmly. After the initial shock of Kakashi disturbance, his eyes once again fell on the man in front of him. The feel of Kakashi's hand began to diminish. He began to tilt slightly forward, his body subconsciously began falling back into his bloodlusted, primal state. It would be so easy for him to finish him off. If only he could-

"Obito!" Kakashi said firmly on the border of yelling, still with his hand on Obito's shoulder. Obito snapped out of his bloodlust, waking up as if he had been dozing off. He proceeded to unintelligently look at Kakashi, and then the surrounding room. Only then did he notice the carnage strewn across the room, turning it into what looked more like a battlefield. The accumulative blood of each of the bandits had almost covered the entire floor. The woman's white prisoner like the dress had been stained crimson red, as she lay on her stomach supporting herself with her forearm letting out small whimpers, sobbing silently. The two young girls looked as if interchanging between being present and aware, or distance and careless. They had huddled together, shielding them selfs from the outwards worlds carnage that was strewn out in front of them. Sitting in the blood, they dared raise their head, leaving the cradle they hade created by putting their knees up to their faces. A glance of Obito standing in the centerpiece of the carnage, his pinwheel-shaped pupils dotting cautiously was enough for them to quickly cradle their heads again. The suit wearer was breathing in frantic and irregular breaths. switching between Obito and Kakashi, staring with wary eyes.

"Obito, I need you to take them to the rendezvous point, I'll wrap up here. Come get me after you've teleported them." He said, purposely avoiding making eye-contact, choosing to focus on the man who had shriveled up against the wall. Obito hesitated, standing in place for a minute. With clouded eyes, he stammered: "Yeah. I- I'm back in a minute.

++++++++++

Minato looked down at his desk, where the _sandiame_ and all other previous Hokage had sat. And probably also dealt with the same level of paperwork, he thought, the gigantic piles of paper sheets towering over him, decorating the table. He only found comfort in rotating his chair, as to look out at Konohagakure from the big Hokage's office window. Leaning back and sighting tired, He thought about how he couldn't wait to be back home with Kushina. As he sat there daydreaming, a knock could be heard from the door.

"Come in!" Minato said loudly, as to be hearable on the other side of the door, quickly rotating his chair back to the desk. As the door handle cracked and the door swung open, in came two ANBU, both sporting unique animalistic masks. As they stood shoulder to shoulder, of them proclaimed:

"Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake have returned from their mission, and are waiting for your at the pre-selected rendezvous point." The man said, arms hanging down parallel to his torso. Minato studied the man carefully. He had always had a different way of analyzing people, which is one of the things that made him such a formidable Shinobi. The ANBU that had been talking was comparatively thin, especially compared to the hunk beside him. Not that it mattered, Minato knew that. People were assigned to the ANBU because the possessed a certain skill set. He knew this man was a dangerous as the next. His mask resembled a crow, with red coloring decorating the mask. They were both fitted with a Katana. It's hilt just barely reaching over the crow masked ANBU head.

"Thank you both. I'll be right there." He proclaimed, his eyes crinkling slightly as he sent them a weak smile. They both nodded in unison, before leaving the room, carefully closing the door. Minato sighed, a small smile forming on his lips. _"Well, at least something to get away from this paperwork."_ he thought. He couldn't wait to see how the mission had gone. This particular group he had sent Obito and Kakashi to had possed a big problem for a long time, being especially proficient in human trafficking. As he stood up from his chair, he formed the tiger hand seal, as he efficiently shunshin'd away. All that remained of Minato in the Hokages office was the now quickly dissipating cloud of smoke, dissolving into the air.


End file.
